Un Angel LLora
by Kairi Garnet
Summary: Un OneShot! de Sasusaku solo leanlo p


**Hola gente! **

**Escribi este pequeñisimo cap, inspirandome de la song de Un Angel llora de Annete Moreno, tienen que escucharla esta toda bella ToT**

**Bueno esto en un One shot, solo de un capitulo unico, dejen rwz plz –ojos de corderito- ok no. -.- almenos un zp si:D**

**Saluditos! Turururu bai! D**

**Atte: **๑₪ **καiri ₪**๑

**Comentarios: **Esta historia se desarrolla 10 años después de que Sasuke deja la aldea. Tras estas explicaciones, creo que puedo dejar que lean en paz xD

**Advertencia/ Recomendaciones:** Mantengan una caja de kleenex a un lado ;; historia execivamente melodramática xD (ok, no -.- pero con esto se nota que me afecta lo que callamos las mujeres xDDU)

**Disclairmer: **Todos los personajes aquí utilizados no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados ya que esto es un fic.

**Dedicación:** Para todos los fans de Naruto y los Fans del Sasusaku n.nV

* * *

**Un ángel llora**

**One-Shot SasuSaku by **๑₪ καiri ₪๑

Habían pasado ya 5 años, desde el regreso de Sasuke Uchiha a su aldea natal, 5 años en los cuales pasaron muchas cosas, como su noviazgo repentino con Haruno. Un año mas tarde su boda, y ahora ... ahora las cosas no son tan bellas como Haruno creia, a pesar de los años aun se encontraba presente aquel sentimiento de frialdad y disentimiento...

**Sakura:** Sasuke a donde vas?

**Sasuke:** es algo que no te importa –dándole la espalda-

**Sakura:** claro que me importa, soy tu esposa

**Sasuke:** el que me haya casado contigo no quiere decir que seas mi dueña –sale de la casa azotando la puerta-

**Las flores ya no llegan, el poema se acabó  
lo que un día fue amor  
en amargura se perdió.  
Ella quiere regresar el tiempo que pasó  
para poder revivir los placeres del ayer.**

**Sakura:** -cae al piso derramando lagrimas- Sasuke... –empieza a recordar-

_**Flash Back**_

**Parque de Konoha 5:30 pm**

**Sakura:** nee.. Sasuke-kun disculpa por el retraso –algo avergonzada-

**Sasuke:** hmn... sígueme –comienza a caminar-

**Sakura:** - lo sigue, hasta al parecer a la vieja colina de la aldea-

**Sasuke:** bien... llegamos –se sienta sobre el césped-

**Sakura:** este es... este es el lugar más maravilloso que he visto –toda maravillada ante tal paisaje- Sasuke-kun, gracias... –mirando al suelo algo sonrojada-.. gracias por compartir este paisaje conmigo

**Sasuke:** hmn.. da igual, yo solo quería estar a solas... ahora... ven –le mira misteriosa pero cautivantemente-

**Sakura:** o/o –se sienta a un lado suyo-

-Después de unos minutos de rotundo e incomodo silencio ella decidió hablar-

**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun... e-esto es muy lindo, pero... yo creo que no me trajiste aquí solo para ver el paisaje, o para hacerte compañía digo... –se interrumpe-

**Sasuke:** hmn... –mirando al frente- tienes toda la razón, este lugar goza de una estupenda vista y un hermoso paisaje lo suficientemente bueno como para que alguien como tú lo mire

**Sakura:** ... –sonrojada-

**Sasuke:** Sakura... se que aun te gusto –diciendo esto al aire, sin mirarla, manteniendo su cabeza al frente admirando aquel hermosa paisaje-

**Sakura:** -mas sonrojada que antes- Sa- Sasuke-kun yo... em... veras...

**Sasuke:** -regresa a verla- no te compliques no tiene caso que lo trates de negar pues siempre lo he sabido.

**Sakura:** pu- pues... si.. –apretando fuertemente sus piernas-

**Sasuke:** -muestra una sonrisa seductora (N/A: ya saben esas que solo da Sasuke non)- bien... entonces... –hace una larga pausa- serás mi novia –se notaba decisión ante sus palabras-

**Sakura:** -levanta su mirada, buscando el rostro de el, al cual encuentra mirando una vez mas aquel paisaje, sin mas contesto- Sa-su-ke-kun... –lo abraza-

**Sasuke:** si no quieres solo dilo, solo me dejas con las palabras en la boca, o mejor has como que no dije nada –con tono molesto-

**Sakura:** -niega con la cabeza, lagrimas brotan por sus ojos, no era de tristeza, era mas bien de emoción y de alegría, alfil Sasuke le pedía que saliera con el, algo imposible para muchas, pero algo real para ella- no.. Sasuke-kun, por supuesto que quiero, solo que.. no me lo esperaba..

**Sasuke:** -se voltea quedando frente a ella, cambiando su semblante a uno mas flexible, con mucho cuidado, se acerca poco a poco a poco a su rostro y hasta darse su primer beso-

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Sakura:** -llorando- no te entiendo...

**ya no puede ver las cosas igual  
porque en el mar de olvido todo ya quedo.  
Ya el océano ha perdido, su color azul.**

**Las estrellas miran, la luna la abraza  
y un ángel llora.**

**  
**

**Ino: **Sakura, esto ya llego a los extremos –viendo a su amiga toda demacrada- hace meses que Sasuke se volvió a ir, no puedes seguir así, debes seguir adelante por ti... por ese hijo que esperas –mirando a su amiga muy preocupada-

**Sakura:** no puedo Ino, sin Sasuke a mi lada, no tiene caso seguir aquí...

**Ino:** -la abofetea- no digas eso, no permitiré que seas así de egoísta, porque eso es lo que estas haciendo, solo estas pensando en ti, mas no en esa criatura que llevas dentro –mirando algo eufórica-

**Sakura:** -queda ida mirando a su amiga sin poder articular alguna palabra-

**Pasaron ya los años ya el se olvido,  
de el amor que prometió  
cuando la conoció**

**_Flash Back _**

**Casa Haruno 8:00 p.m.**

**Timbre**: Tim Domg! (así toca mi timbre xD, ok no -.-)

**Sakura: **-abre la puerta- Sasuke! n.n buenas noches que haces aquí?

**Sasuke: **-la mira extraño- como que que hago, pues verte, puedo pasar?

**Sakura: **cla- claro pasa pasa! n.nU –cierra la puerta y hace que le siga a la sala- gustas algo de tomar?

**Sasuke: **no solo vengo por una cosa... –mas misterioso que siempre-

**Sakura: **q- que pasa Sasuke –algo preocupada-

**Sasuke: **-mete su mano entre sus bolsillos del pantalón y saca una pequeña cajita- cásate conmigo? –mirándola fijamente-

**Sakura: **-toda sonrojada y sin poder creer lo que había escuchado- Sasuke... –toma la caja y la abre, dentro se encontraba un pequeño anillo de brillantes, algo sencillo pero lindo- si... acepto... –lo abraza-

**Sasuke: **debo irme –se levanta del sofá-

**Sakura: **como? No quieres festejarlo, pedirle mm no se a mis padres...

**Sasuke: **-regresa a verla: es necesario?

**Sakura: **-asintiendo- si...

**Sasuke: **pero me casare contigo, no con tus padres, tu ya aceptaste así que no veo que haya mas que hacer –se levanta le da un beso apenas tocando sus labios- buenas noches Sakura

**Sakura: **- queda ahí parada con la mirada baja- buenas noches Sasuke...

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**Meses después...**

**Sasuke: **-entra a la casa- Sakura! –mira a los alrededores buscando con la mirada, sin conseguir nada. A pesar de llevar ya varios meses fuera de casa, esta seguía impecable, con aquel ambiente agradable, sin embargo, denotaba un aire de tristeza sobre toda la casa, entonces decide ir a buscar a la habitación-

**Entró a la habitación y en la cama él la vió  
toca su cuerpo frió  
la tristeza la mato.  
**

Sasuke entra a la habitación, y ahí la encuentra a ella, placidamente durmiendo, almenos eso era lo que el pensaba, se acerca poco a poco sin hacer ruido, se sienta a un lado de ella, acercando sus labios a una de las mejillas de ella, la besa con un toque lleno de ternura, sin embargo, nota sus mejillas tan frias como la nieve de inverno, procediendo a pasar sus manos por sus hombros y brazos, los cuales estan igual de frios, rapidamente comienza a llamarle, pero sin recibir una contestacion a cambio, acerca su cabeza ala altura del pecho de la chica sin encontrar siquiera un latido de aquel corazon, toma el cuerpo de Sakura abrazandolo fuertemente, ocultando su cara entre esos cabellos rosas ya sin vida, y unas cuantas gotas de agua salada comienzan a brotar de aquellos ojos color azabache.

**Las flores ya llegaron, el poema empezó.  
Sobre una tumba fría el llora su dolor.  
Él solo quiere regresar, el tiempo que pasó  
para poder perderse así, en la dulzura de su voz.**

_**En el panteón de Konoha...**_

Sasuke, lleva un ramo de flores hasta llegar a una lapida con las siglas de Sakura Haruno, se acerca poco a poco tumbandose en aquel lugar y se hecha a llorar, comienza a recordar cada momento que tubo con ella, cada instante en el que ella le demostraba cuanto le queria, cuando le confeso sus sentimientos, cuando la abandono, un sentimiento de culpa lo lleno, haciendo derramar lagrimas de dolor y nuevamente de soledad...

**Ya no puede ver las cosas igual, porque en el mar de olvido,  
todo ya quedo, ya el océano ha perdido su color azul. **

Las estrellas miran, la luna lo abraza y un ángel llora...

_**

* * *

**__**N/A:** Waaaa! Soy una asesina . perdón ;; era necesario ToT quedaba con la song, además quedo todo bello mi fic -o-U –siente las miradas asesinas de los fans de sakura- ok no u.u, solo espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por haber matado a Sakurita, por cierto una aclaración ella estaba embarazada, pero su hijo también murió –le avientan un zapato- x.x es que recordé que en Naruto ya hay mucho niño huérfano y traumado y pss pobre no? xD, ok ya mejor me voy antes de ke me avienten tomates . _

_Turururu ♪ bai :D _

_ATTE: _๑₪ καiri ₪๑


End file.
